GF13-001NH Kowloon Gundam
The GF12-035NH/GF13-001NH Kowloon Gundam (Haow Gundam in the English dub) is a Mobile Fighter from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. It is piloted by Master Asia of Neo Hong Kong. Technology & Combat Characteristics This Gundam's most impressive feature is simply its ability to replicate all of Master Asia's fighting techniques. Special devices in the Kowloon Gundam's forearms generate a flexible beam ribbon similar to the lengths of fabric which its pilot uses in hand-to-hand combat, and it can use this Kowloon Cloth to tie up or slash its foes. Armaments ;*Machine Cannon :Rarely used by Master Asia, the machine cannons are located on the main body. They are primarily used for close range defense or for thwarting movement. ;*Kowloon Cloth :The Kowloon Cloth is a beam weapon that takes the form of a mobile fighter sized version of Master Asia's belt. Like the belt, the Kowloon Cloth can be manipulated by Master Asia in a variety of ways, making it a versatile weapon that can be used for cutting, blocking attacks, or ensnaring the enemy. Ultimate Attack ;*Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan :Used together with Domon Kasshu and his GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam, the Kowloon Gundam becomes a ball of energy, and is propelled by the Shining Gundam at its enemies. History Though the GF12-035NH/GF13-001NH Kowloon Gundam was a relatively simple Gundam, it helped Master Asia become the champion of the 12th Gundam Fight in FC 56. The Kowloon's armaments were limited to two standard machine cannons and a kowloon cloth, but that was more than enough for a master martial artist like Master Asia (aka Toho Fuhai). As a fighter, Master Asia possessed lightning-fast reflexes and superhuman strength. In fact, he was fully able to destroy mobile suits on his own without the use of a Gundam. Also, Master Asia did not require the fighting suit utilized by the Mobile Trace System to control the Kowloon Gundam. With his superb skills, Master Asia bore the symbol of King of Hearts and was the leader of the Shuffle Alliance until he passed on the symbol to his apprentice, Neo Japan's Domon Kasshu. Since Master Asia used lengths of cloth as his primary weapon in standard martial arts, the beam generated kowloon cloth served as the main weapon of the Kowloon Gundam. Master Asia also possessed a powerful ultimate attack, the Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan. He used this move in conjunction with Domon's GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam to fight off the hordes of Death Army suits that were attacking Tokyo. The master and apprentice were Tokyo's last hope against the Death Army, until it was discovered that Master Asia was a servant of Kyoji Kasshu's JDG-00X Devil Gundam. However, Master Asia also had another secret. Underneath the exterior of the Kowloon Gundam was something far more sinister: the powerful GF13-001NHII Master Gundam. Variants ;*Kowloon Gundam Master Chinan Custom :A customized Gunpla built and operated by Master Chinan, with majority of its armor removed from the torso section, the Kowloon Gundam closely resembles a Shaolin Kung Fu artist and has mobility that matches Master Chinan's martial arts skills. Gallery Mobile Fighter G Gundam MFGG-Kowloon-Gundam.jpg|First appearance MFGG-Kowloon-Gundam-close-up.jpg|Close-up MFGG-Kowloon-Gundam-Preparing-Choukyuu-Haou-Den'eidan.jpg|Preparing Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan MFGG-Kowloon-Gundam-(Inner-Frame)-Preparing-Choukyuu-Haou-Den'eidan.jpg|Preparing Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan with his inner frame MFGG-Kowloon-Gundan-Choukyuu-Haou-Den'eidan.jpg MFGG-Kowloon-Gundam-with-Master-Asia.jpg|With Master Asia MFGG-Kowloon-Gundam-transforming.jpg|Kowloon Gundam moments before shedding its armor. MFGG-Kowloon-Gundam-Master-Gundam-parts.jpg|Kowloon Gundam moments before fully transforming into Master Gundam. Gundam Build Fighters chinankowloongunpla.jpg|Kowloon Gundam (Master Chinan Custom) as seen on Gundam Build Fighters TV series kowloonchinan.png|Kowloon Gundam (Master Chinan Custom) confronts opponents underwater gunplashingyoschool.png|Kowloon Gundam (Master Chinan Custom) unleashes special attack Action Figures MSiA_gf13-001nh_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "GF13-001NH Kowloon Gundam" (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_gf13-001nh_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Haow Gundam" (North American release; 2002): package front view. Notes and Trivia *"Kowloon" is a district located in Hong Kong, and means "Nine Dragons" if translated directly. Reference External links *Kowloon Gundam on MAHQ